phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (DVD)
Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension is the fourth DVD release of Phineas and Ferb and is marketed as the DVD release of the full-length film, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. It was released on August 23, 2011. Synopsis Just when you thought Phineas and Ferb had done it all (including winning an Emmy® Award), they take their adventures to a whole new dimension in their first full-length movie - "Phineas And Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension" - featuring exclusive deleted scenes and all-new bonus only on Disney DVD! When Phineas, Ferb, and Perry follow Dr. Doofenshmirtz through his "Otherdimensionator", they find themselves in an alternate universe where a second, truly evil Dr. Doof rules over his Tristate Area with an army of iron-fisted robots. To save his friends from certain doom, Perry makes the ultimate sacrifice by revealing his secret identity as Agent P. Phineas and Ferb escape, meet their 2nd dimension selves, and begin their own mission to rescue Perry. So begins an epic battle as our heroes try to save their home from the clutches of Evil Dr. Doof... and his sidekick Platyborg! Will Evil Doof succeed and achieve dual world domination? Will Candace finally bust her brothers? Find out in this action-packed, epic adventure - so huge that it crosses over time and space. Features Languages Audio * English Subtitles English French Spanish Bonus Features The DVD includes several DVD extras: Disc One DVD Feature Film + Bonus *'8 Deleted Scenes'Sneak Peek: ‘Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension’ Deleted Scenes, Song **Mysterious Force - Candace sings the song to Stacy. **Doof’s Lair - Vanessa makes fun of her father's Pretendy the Practicepus. **Vanessa Meets Doof - Vanessa-2 greets her father and before leaving. **Blimp Ride - Phineas and the gang ride Doofenshmirtz-2's blimp to their doom. **Memory Wipe - After Carl fires up the Amnesia-inator, Agent P is seen. **Danville Newscast - A normbot anchorman describes the robot invasion. **Inventions Revealed - Extended Version of Phineas and Ferb's inventions appearing. **Robot Riot Extended - Extended Version of the fight scene of the song. *'"Perry-oke" Sing-Along Feature' *'Dr. D's Jukebox-inator' *'Bonus Episode:' "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" with Character Commentary and Creator Commentary *'Interactive Menus with Easter Eggs' Disc Two Digital Copy: Feature Film + 8 Digital Music Tracks *''"I Walk Away"'' *''"Everything's Better with Perry"'' *''"Brand New Best Friend"'' *''"Summer (Where Do We Begin?)"'' *''"Brand New Reality"'' *''"Robot Riot"'' *''"Takin' Care of Things"'' *''"Mysterious Force"'' *'FREE In-Pack Platypult Kit Inside '(while supplies last) Toys R Us Exclusive Bonus Disc "Includes FREE Bonus Disc Featuring Exclusive Episode: "Ask A Foolish Question/Misperceived Monotreme" and Celebrity Take Two Interviews with Phineas and Ferb! Only At Toys R Us!" http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=11857728 International Release Dates *Brazil: September 16, 2011 *Germany: September 22, 2011 *Poland: November 25, 2011 *Spain: November 30, 2011 *UK: March 5, 2012 External Links *Disney *Amazon *walmart.com References }} Category:DVDs Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension